A Day in World Academy
by UtaChan834
Summary: Hari-hari datar para personifikasi negara di World Academy menjadi gokil dan mengasyikan saat Dwi datang.


"Tuk... Tak... Tuk..." Suara sepatu seorang gadis kecil menghiasi kicauan para burung kecil. Kaki kecilnya yang dilapisi sepatu kulit ukuran 36 melewati jalan yang cukup lebar dan sepi. Angin pagi membuat rambut hitam yang panjangnya sepinggul yang ia ikat terbang ke sana kemari. Tangan kirinya yang mungil memegang tas jinjing besar yang isinya tidak terlalu banyak dan tangan kanannya menyeret koper yang tak terlalu besar. Isinya hanya buku tulis, peralatan tulis, handphone, headset, sejumlah uang Dollar, dan barang yang paling ia butuhkan 50 buah memori 256 GB yang masih dalam kemasannya. Rasanya sedikit aneh melihat barang yang gadis kecil ini bawa, tetapi itu semua ada alasannya. Gadis yang pendeknya seperti anak umur 14 tahun tetapi sebenarnya umurnya 17 tahun ini masih berjalan lurus menuju gerbang besi yang besar yang menganga terbuka di antara 2 tembok tinggi. Gadis yang mempunyai mata berwarna Hijau Biru (Turquoise) ini sudah menyiapkan segala peralatan sekolah dari 1 bulan yang lalu, saking semangatnya ia saat diberitahu bahwa ia akan mulai bersekolah di World Academy yang ia tuju saat ini. Kehidupan SMA nya yang gokil dan penuh warna akan dimulai sekarang...

- **A Day in World Academy-**

 **Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Story belongs to me, UtaChan834 or Auth Merica -w-**

 **Summary: Kedatangan seorang siswa baru ke World Academy, yang membuat keseharian para personifikasi negara yang datar menjadi penuh warna!**

 **Warning!**

 **RATED T (ntar kalau sudah ada kode-kode yaoi diubah jadi rated M :'v/plakk)**

 **: Tulisan yang gak sesuai dengan EYD, typo yang (mungkin) bertumpuk, Yaoi Detected (so pasti -w-/plakk), Emoticon Pacman yang merajalela :'v , hubungan incest, gombalan KorSel yang gak bermutu, ke tsundere an Iggy dan Romano yang bikin diabetes, beribu cogan, sedikit OOC, Char OC, beberapa pair straight, dan beberapa sponsor anime yang ditampilkan/plakk**

 **~~Enjoy Reading**!~~

Kali ini, Auth tersayang kalian (plakk) akan menjelaskan tentang World Academy, tempat sekolah para husbando Auth :v . Akademi ini mempunyai asrama, yang tentunya dipisah menjadi dua bagian, yaitu asrama bagian timur dan asrama bagian barat. Asrama bagian timur dikhususkan untuk para perempuan, sedangkan asrama bagian barat untuk anak laki-laki. Sekolah ini juga mempunyai fasilitas yang sangat lengkap. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa akademi ini dinamakan World Academy? Yap, karena semua siswa di akademi ini adalah sebuah Negara. Tepatnya, personifikasi negara. Walaupun begitu, mereka masih punya nama seperti orang biasa lainnya.

Dan, gadis kecil yang muncul di prolog adalah salah satu personifikasi negara di Asia Tenggara yang baru masuk World Academy, yaitu Indonesia. Nama lainnya adalah Dwi Putri Astuti. Sangat formal, kan namanya? Dia merdeka pada tanggal 17 Agustus 2016, dan di tahun 2016 ini namanya sudah terkenal di berbagai belahan dunia. Dwi mempunyai perawakan kecil, namun semangatnya begitu besar, rambut hitam urang-aring yang panjangnya sepinggul yang selalu ia ikat, dan ia selalu membawa handphonenya ke mana pun kapan pun. Dan... ia adalah... seorang fujoshi. Jangan tanya itu status macam apalagi. Just search in google...

 **Chapter 1 : World Academy e Youkoso!**

Ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang. Ia dengan hati gembira yang meledak-ledak melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang besar itu. Ia dongakkan kepalanya dan iris matanya melihat sebuah bangunan besar yang besarnya seperti Gedung Putih-tidak! Bangunan ini lebih besar dari yang ia bayangkan! Dengan halaman yang juga luasnya seperti Padang Sahara, dilengkapi dengan tanaman hijau yang tak terlalu tinggi. Mulutnya menganga lebar, dengan mimik mukanya yang terlihat gembira. Ia ingin sekali berteriak, tetapi ia tahu itu hal yang bodoh untuk dilakukan, apalagi ia adalah siswa baru, pastinya ia tak mau membuat dirinya dicemooh. Ia merapatkan mulutnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan hentakan kaki yang semangat.

Dia membuka pintu kayu berukir yang tak kalah besarnya dengan gerbang besi depan sekolah tadi. Ternyata ruangan sekolahnya tak kalah besarnya dari yang ia pikirkan. Mungkin sudah seperti kerajaan. Dindingnya berlapis kan keramik berwarna Biru Ocean dan sisi-sisi atap yang berupa kaca membuat sinar matahari yang tak terlalu silau masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memantulkan sinarnya ke keramik, membuat ruangan itu terlihat segar. Ngomong-ngomong ini baru hall, apalagi ruang utama dan kelasnya? Ah, tak ada waktu untuk terpesona dengan keindahan sekolah ini. Ia kembali berjalan menuju ruangan utama.

Ia kembali bertemu pintu besar, tetapi yang ini terbuat dari kaca. Ia membuka pintu itu, dan terlihatlah suasana ramai para personifikasi negara yang sedang bermain-main. Dwi melihat beberapa deret kelas dan deretan loker besi berwarna biru. Koridor kelas sangat lebar, mungkin selebar jalan menuju gerbang besi yang tadi ia lalui seluruh kelas berwarna biru mungkin tema sekolah itu berwarna biru. Seragam yang ia kenakan juga berwarna biru tua dengan rok berwarna coklat muda sepaha bermotif kotak-kotak. 'Pfft... kebanyakan cogan daripada ceweknya...' batinnya sedikit tertawa. Ia bingung sekarang ke mana tujuannya. Terlalu banyak cogan, salah satu kelemahannya, walaupun saat ia SMP sebagian temannya adalah cowok. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya ke sebuah pemuda yang tingginya melebihi dia dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan dan di sisi kanan kepalanya terdapat bagian kecil dari rambutnya melengkung ke atas. "Uhm, maaf, kau tahu ruangan kepala sekolah?" Dwi tersentak saat melihat siapa yang ia tanyakan. Cowok itu berbalik, dan sama-sama tersentak.

Itu personifikasi Korea Selatan, alias Im Yong Soo, sedang berbincang-bincang dengan 3 personifikasi negara lainnya yaitu Malaysia, Brunei Darussalam, dan adiknya, Korea Utara. Dwi sudah tak asing lagi dengan mereka, karena mereka itu juga gengnya Dwi. Yong Soo adalah sahabat baik Dwi, mungkin sudah dari kecil. Yong Soo sekarang lebih tinggi darinya, padahal waktu kecil Dwi yang lebih tinggi darinya. Itu membuat Dwi sedikit awkward bertemu kembali dengannya. "Hee?! Dwi-chan?! Lama tak bertemu!" Dengan nada riang ia sapa sahabat baiknya itu dengan nama panggilannya. Berbeda dengan Dwi, ia malah mengubah mimik mukanya menjadi sweatdrop. "Ka-kau... bertambah tinggi...?!" Dengan sedikit rasa jengkel, ia berbicara dengan pelan dan menunjuk ke muka sahabatnya itu. Pemuda penyuka Kimchi itu hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya kepada Dwi. "Atau... mungkin kau yang bertambah pendek?" Ia mengubah mimik mukanya menjadi muka jail yang sering Dwi lihat saat dirinya di goda. "Ukkhh... minta digorok, ya?!" Dengan menahan rasa kesal, ia sudah menyiapkan pisau daging di tangannya. "Ah, aku nggak takut. Kalaupun aku mati kamu gorok, cintaku kepadamu tak akan mati, kok :v" Gombalan Yong Soo yang lama tak didengar Dwi kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Dwi hanya menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang tak akan pernah berubah.

Gengnya si Dwi atau biasa dipanggil "Geng TengAs" atau "Geng Mesum-mesum Kucing" atau "Geng Tsundere" terdiri dari, Malay, Brunei, Korut, dan pastinya Korsel, yah, kalian sudah tahu dari tadi. Malay punya rambut hitam yang acak-acakan, tingginya nggak seberapa sama si Brunei (Adiknya), dan dia adalah maniak seni dan budaya. Dia suka mencari tahu budaya dan seni tiap negara. Semuanya dia coba, tetapi kalau dia tak bisa melakukannya / menguasainya, dia tak terlalu memperhatikan lagi budaya dan seni itu :v. Anak ini fudanshi akut, tetapi lebih senang baca fanfiction fluffy :v. Cowok periang yang kadang tsundere ini suka sama Dwi dulunya, tetapi kemudian iris matanya teralihkan kepada neng Vietnam, begitulah ia memanggilnya :v. Kakak dari Taufik ini bernama Muhammad Faizal Assidiq, seagama dengan adiknya dan Dwi. Onii-chan tipe Extrovert Tsundere ini suka baca buku eros alias buku hentai, sama hobinya seperti personifikasi negara United Kingdom. Tetapi bedanya, Faizal lebih mahir memasak, yah, tidak ada bedanya sama makanan amplas UK, hanya saja makanan Faizal asinnya minta ampun!

Kali ini kita akan bahas dek Brunei, yang nama lainnya Muhammad Taufik Assidiq, otouto tipe Narcism Tsundere ini narsisnya minta ampun. Mentang-mentang dia cogan, (memang, sih, nggak usah diragukan lagi kegantengannya) dia selalu membanding-bandingkan wajahnya dengan wajah kakaknya atau wajah Hyung Soo. Respon Abdul sih hanya sweatdrop, tapi kalau respon Hyung Soo? Dia hanya diam saja, tetapi dalam hati ia jengkel juga, sih/ digetok Hyung. Berbeda dengan kakaknya, Taufik ini mempunyai kesamaan dengan personifikasi negara United States, yu know lah siapa. Ia lebih suka beli _fast food_ bersama negara itu, daripada makan makanan kakak mereka yang sama-sama terkutuk? Fudanshi penyuka Hardcore yang selalu ditolak Dwi mentah-mentah jika disuruh manggil nii-san ini mempunyai semua akun media sosial dan terbukti, followers nya banyak juga sih :v. Faizal dan Taufik mempunyai kesamaan seperti UK dan USA, sangat persis, seperti yang sudah author jelaskan.

Sekarang, kita berlanjut ke personifikasi Korea Utara, yang nama lainnya Im Hyung Soo. Saudara kembar Yong Soo ini jarang dekat dengan kakaknya. Hyung Soo lebih disiplin dan pendiam sehingga orang-orang mengecapnya sebagai tipe Kuudere, Tetapi, terkadang Namja-Dongsaeng- (adik laki-laki) nya Yong Soo yang mempunyai lengkung rambut di kebawah ini bisa menjadi tsundere saat Dwi menyinggung seberapa jauh hubungannya dengan Yong Soo (dalam hal percintaan antara saudara -w- ). Ia juga kadang bersifat yandere, saat Tteokbokki buatannya (panganan Korea berupa tteok dari tepung beras yang dimasak dalam bumbu gochujang yang pedas dan manis. Tteok yang dipakai berbentuk batang atau silinder. Penganan ini merupakan makanan rakyat yang banyak dijual di pojangmacha.) terlalu pedas dan orang yang memakannya secara terang-terangan mengkritik makanannya. Fudanshi penyuka BDSM yang sejak kecil punya rasa kepada Dwi ini sedang memalsukan perasaannya dengan bicara secara terang-terangan bahwa ia sedang naksir sama Maria Clara del Rosario, personifikasi negara Philipina.

Sekarang, kita ngobrol soal soulmate nya dek Dwi, Korea Selatan atau mas Im Yong Soo. Sahabat sejati Dwi ini saat kecil pendiam, sangat tertutup, bahkan lebih tertutup daripada adiknya yang sekarang. Justru, saat kecil adiknya lebih periang dari dirinya yang sekarang. Entah kenapa, sifat mereka terbalik saat mereka besar. Itu ada waktunya, nanti dibahas kok, tenang saja... Sahabat Dwi yang suka gombal, suka makan Bibimbap (masakan Korea berupa semangkuk nasi putih dengan lauk di atasnya berupa sayur-sayuran, daging sapi, telur, dan saus pedas gochujang. Namanya secara harafiah berarti "nasi campur") dan memaksa Dwi untuk makan makanan favoritnya ini sangat narsis tentang kegantengannya, tapi tidak separah Taufik yang menjadi-jadi. Ia sangat suka Cosplaying, terutama cosplay Kaito Shion dan personifikasi negara USA. Yong Soo dan Dwi adalah masterpiece nya cosplay Hatsune Miku dan Kaito + USUK dan itu membuat orang yang bersangkutan sedikit jengkel dan blushing ^^ . Yong Soo sangat sayang dan peduli kepada Dwi, ia memperlakukan Dwi seperti adiknya sendiri, dan adik kembarnya sudah mengikhlaskan saja karena ia sudah tahu perasaan mereka, walaupun itu membuatnya sakit hati. Dwi yang sangat tidak peka hanya membiarkan Yong Soo memperlakukannya seperti itu. Dwi juga punya rasa yang sama, namun dia membiarkan saja perasaan itu, karena dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan yang namanya cinta-cintaan. Kedua sejoli ini selalu terhubung di mana pun kapan pun, melalui surat, fax, media sosial, bahkan melalui kurir. Sudah seperti pacar, kan? Fudanshi yang selalu dijadikan uke oleh Dwi ini lebih mengetahui sifat-sifat Dwi daripada orang lain, maka dari itu hanya dialah yang memang pantas jadi soulmate nya si Dwi (Menurut author -w-). Mereka sering berantem, sering gugup satu sama lain, bahkan sering blushing secara bersamaan (itu kadang membuat author lupa dengan indahnya yaoi :'v).

Kita kembali ke cerita. Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang hampir satu jam, Dwi baru ingat kalau ia harus pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah! Haduh, dasar Dwi... saat ia melihat jam tangannya yang berwarna Turquoise menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan, ia bertanya kepada Yong Soo, "A-ah! Hei, masuk kelas jam berapa?!" dan, Yong Soo hanya merespon dengan santai, "Kelas dimulai jam delapan lewat 15. Tenang saja, kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol..." membuat Dwi terbelalak kaget, apalagi mengingat dirinya masih membawa koper berwarna Turquoise nya. "Ke-kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?!" Dengan suara yang sedikit memekik, ia berlari tanpa arah menuju koridor timur. Sudah beberapa menit sejak ia berlari, ia pun berhenti sebentar karena kecapekan. Ia pun menetralkan nafasnya dan kembali berdiri tegak. Kemudian, dia baru sadar bahwa ia tersesat, dan di koridor timur sangat sepi! Dengan sedikit takut, Dwi hanya bisa celingukan. Dinding koridor yang di cat abu-abu membuatnya semakin merinding. Ada 4 pintu di sebelahnya, 2 pintu di sebelah kanannya dan 2 pintu di sebelah kirinya. Tak ada tulisan itu ruangan apa, tetapi Dwi mencoba membuka pintu pertama di sebelah kanannya.

Saat ia membuka pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua dengan sangat perlahan, ia menemukan ruangan yang sangat luas dan dipenuhi dengan buku. Buku-buku berderetan di bawah dan di atas. Terdapat rak buku terjejer melingkar di lantai bawah dan di lantai atas. Dengan lampu kerajaan di atap dan lukisan bidadari kecil membuatnya ternganga. Ia serasa di perpustakaan kerajaan! Dan saat itu pula, iris mata Turqoise nya teralihkan ke sebuah siluet hitam yang cukup panjang. Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, di lantai atas rak buku terdapat seorang cogan yang cukup tinggi darinya. Dwi merasa tak asing dengan muka itu. Rambut blonde, perawakan imut, cangkir teh kerajaan, dan setumpuk alis... alis?! Ah, souka! Dia adalah personifikasi negara United Kingdom atau Inggris, alias Arthur Kirkland. Cogan favoritnya, chara tsundere dan uke kesukaannya, dan Dwi adalah salah satu fans nya. Cowok itu membawa sebuah buku dan dengan bersamaan mereka bertatap-tatapan. Lama-lama mereka merasa canggung karena bertatap-tatapan lama dan saling diam satu sama lain. Akhirnya, Dwi duluan yang memulai pembicaraan. "A-ah, maaf... kau tahu ruang kepala sekolah? A-aku tersesat..." Dwi tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "A-ah, begitu... mau kuantarkan?" Pemuda itu mengembalikan buku yang ia pegang tadi ke tempat asalnya. Jujur saja, ia gemas melihat tumpukan alis Arthur di atas alisnya, membuat kolesterolnya naik. Dia menuruni tangga dari lantai atas, dan caranya turun tangga membuat Dwi doki-doki. Maklum, dia keturunan bangsawan dan pangeran di negaranya. "Mari, kuantarkan..." Suara gentlenya yang khas membuat hati Dwi melting (njir kebanyakan fangirling :v).

"..."

"..."

Keduanya hanya diam. 'What the heck is this?! Baru bertemu kok diem-dieman?!' batin Dwi dengan kesal. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa, ia kembali memulai pembicaraan. "You... Arthur-san, isn't it?" Dengan nada masih sedikit malu-malu ia berbicara. Arthur terlihat sedikit kaget, tetapi ia langsung menoleh ke arah Dwi. "Ye-yes... You're Dwi-chan, right?" Hati Dwi kembali doki-doki. 'Baru ketemu sudah manggil pakai akhiran -chan! Anjir nih cowok!'batinnya bersemangat. "Yes, namaku Dwi Putri Astuti, pa-panggil saja Dwi atau Nesia! Glad to meet you!" Dengan mengeluarkan cengiran polosnya ia memperkenalkan diri dengan semangat. Hal ini membuat Arthur ingat kepada adik adopsinya, personifikasi negara USA atau Alfred f. Jones yang sifatnya sama persis seperti Dwi. "Ah, glad to meet you too, Dwi-chan!" Arthur mengeluarkan senyumnya, dan itu membuat Dwi agak lega. Mereka kembali terdiam dengan perasaan senang karena sudah berkenalan satu sama lain. 10 menit mereka terdiam, Arthur menyela kesunyian yang mereka buat. "Ah, ini dia ruang Kepala sekolah. Masuklah..." Ia kembali tersenyum dan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

Gadis mungil itu membuka pintu kayu besar yang diukir. Terdapat sebuah ruangan besar yang rapi, beberapa rak berisi buku-buku lama. Dan di ruangan itu juga terdapat seorang pria tua dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit acak-acakan duduk di meja yang lumayan besar. Ia terlihat sedang memakan pizza dengan lahapnya, kemudian iris matanya tertuju kepada Dwi dan Arthur. "Ah, kamu murid baru itu kan? I.. In.. Indonesia bukan?" tebaknya. Dengan sedikit sweatdrop ia menjawab, "Ha-ha'i... aku anak baru..." sambil mendekati meja kepsek nya yang aneh itu. "Ah, souka. Welcome to World Academy! Setelah ini kau pergi ke gedung asrama timur, disana ada Lucille Boneffoy, penjaga Asrama Timur sekaligus guru seni kalian. Nanti kau akan diberikan kunci kamarmu dan kunci loker. Arthur akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu," Dwi menoleh kebelakang. Arthur tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang, pergilah anak! Kelasmu kelas 2-B, kelas akan dimulai jam delapan lewat lima belas, _Addios_!" Dengan suara kerasnya ia mengucapkan selamat jalan dengan bahasa italia. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu..." Dwi berjalan menuju Arthur, tetapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "Ah! aku harus memanggilmu apa, pak?" " _Appena mi chiamano Roma preside_!" ujarnya dengan menggunakan bahasa italia yang membuat Dwi kebingungan.

Arthur dan Dwi kembali berjalan menuju gedung Asrama Timur. Karena masih bingung terhadap perkataan kepala sekolah keturunan Roma itu, akhirnya ia bertanya kepada Arthur. "A-ano... Arthur-san, kau tahu apa yang tadi dikatakan kepala sekolah?" Arthur yang merupakan ketua OSIS di World Academy dan peringkat satu di akademi itu menjawab dengan mudahnya. " _Addios_ artinya selamat jalan dan _appena mi chiamano Roma preside_ artinya panggil saja aku kepala sekolah Roma," Dwi terkagum. 'Waw, dia tipe cowok idamanku! Tanpa cacat! Dan tsundere juga!' batinnya dengan kagum. "Ah, souka... bisa kau jelaskan tentang sekolah ini?" pinta Dwi pelan-pelan. "Dengan senang hati," senyum menghiasi mukanya yang putih mulus.

"Kau tahu, sekolah ini adalah sekolah para personifikasi negara-negara di dunia. Sekolah ini mempunyai segala fasilitas yang siswa butuh kan. Tetapi, para siswa juga harus aktif, maka kami menyediakan klub dan pelajaran tambahan di luar lingkungan kelas, seperti kelas memasak, kelas kedisiplinan, kelas renang, kelas musik, kelas seni, dan lain-lain. Siswa juga mempunyai jadwal petugas kantin, mereka juga memasak makanan untuk sarapan pagi dan makan malam. Kelas di sekolah ini ada 9, yaitu 1-A, 2-B, 3-C. 4-D, 5-E, 6-F, 7-G, 8-H, dan 9-I. Kelas 1 sampai 5 adalah kelas unggulan, kelas yang sering mengikuti lomba dan membawa nama baik World Academy. Siswa bebas berkreasi, semua kreasi siswa diberikan oleh tim majalah dinding untuk dipajang setiap minggu" ucap Arthur panjang lebar. 'Sugoi, sekolah ini memang AWESOME!' batinnya kagum.

Tiba-tiba, Arthur sedikit mendekat ke telinga Dwi. "Aku beritahu sesuatu. Ada sebuah pohon besar di bukit belakang, bisa berubah sesuai musimnya. Konon, jika kau mendapat pengakuan cinta di sana, cintamu akan bertahan sampai kau tua!" bisiknya penuh semangat. Dwi yang mendengar itu merasa penasaran. "Wah, aku tak pernah mendengar mitos seperti itu..." ucap Dwi blak-blakan. Dwi berpikir sebentar, lalu berbicara. "Jadi... jika aku menyatakan perasaan kepada cowok yang aku suka di sana, cintaku akan bertahan sampai aku tua?" Arthur mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ummm... dan jika Kau dan Alfred berciuman di bawah pohon tersebut, cintamu dengan Alfred akan bertahan sampai kalian tua?"

"Ya, seperti itulah... eh...?!"

Seketika muka Arthur memerah. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan?! A-aku dengan A-Alfred tak mungkin melakukan itu, Stupid!" ujarnya dengan sifat Tsundere nya yang mulai keluar, membuat Dwi langsung mencaplok kedua pipi Arthur. "Ukhh... kau imut sekali saat kau merona!" tangan Dwi masih mencubit kedua pipi Arthur. "Bwee! Wepaskwan!" akhirnya, Dwi melepaskan cubitannya. "Aku tidak imut, baka!" ujarnya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Ia masih marah dan merona, membuat Dwi mimisan seketika. Arthur pun kaget dan panik sendiri. "E-eh?! Da-daijoubu desu ka?!" Arthur mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan memberikannya kepada Dwi. "A-ah, daijoubu..." ujar Dwi lemas sambil mengambil sapu tangan yang Arthur berikan tadi.

Saat melihat sapu tangan Arthur, ia terbelalak kaget. Sapu tangan Arthur bermotif Burger, makanan kesukaan Alfred! Hal itu membuatnya mimisan lebih deras dan pingsan, yang membuat Arthur panik bukan main.

 **-SKIP-**

Mereka sudah mengambil kunci asrama dan menaruh barang-barang Dwi di kamarnya. Mereka berjalan kembali ke ruang utama kelas. Selama di jalan, Dwi dan Arthur mengobrol. Kadang dijawab Arthur dengan ekspresi kaget, kagum, malu, bahkan marah. Mereka sangat cepat beradaptasi kayaknya. Apakah mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih? Mungkin tidak :'v . Author lebih suka pair straight Indonesia x KorSel/eh

Mereka satu kelas, yaitu kelas 2-B, kelas yang cukup tinggi rating nya. Memang sih, mereka berdua pintarnya tingkat dewa. Tetapi, Dwi selalu serius dalam menanggapi hasil ujian dan peringkatnya. Dia tak pernah peringkat kedua, selalu peringkat pertama. Itulah sejarah dari prestasi Dwi. Entah, ia akan rajin belajar kembali di sekolah ini atau bersenang-senang dengan para cogan di sekolahnya.

Kembali ke cerita, mereka sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya. Sepertinya baru saja masuk. Arthur berkata, "Kau sudah siap masuk, Dwi?". Dwi mengangguk dengan semangat. Dan, Arthur pun membuka kelas baru Dwi yang berisi 26 siswa dan seorang guru yang tampak familiar di matanya...

BERSAMBUNG...

N/B:

Hola! :v

Ini adalah ffn pertama Auth Merica, jadi mohon krisarnya ya ^^. Ini ffn ber chapter, setiap chapter akan muncul mungkin 1 minggu 3 hari karena Author juga sekolah setelah ini :v. Yaoi akan muncul setelah selang beberapa chapter, mungkin ada adegan ena ena juga, jadi akan Auth akan mengubah beberapa chapter menjadi rated M :v. Tapi bagi orang-orang yang baca ffn rated M kapan saja apapun musimnya seperti saya, silahkan saja dibaca :v. Author yang suka nge gombal walaupun dia cewek ini masih berumur 14 tahun :v, tetapi suka Hardcore dan BDSM. Maunya sih saya tulis ffn yaoi seperti bebep saya, tetapi saya masih kurang bernafsu/plakk :v. Akhirnya, saya menulis story bergenre slice of life dan yaoi ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Author dinamai Merica (ga nanya)? Karena itu bagian dari nama husbando saya-America-dan karena saya suka bumbu merica. Merica itu hot dan membuat orang Uhh Ahh, seperti America/plakk :v.

Sudah, itu saja deh :v Auth Merica pegel tangannya. Tunggu saya di Chapter berikutnya, ya! ^^ (orang tunggu chapternya bukan tunggu elu :'v)

Auth Merica,

3 Juli 2016


End file.
